Gang time
by vampierhunter27
Summary: Sorry if tittle sucks ok the storys about if Finn is a bad boy who goes to a new school and gets in trouble with schools gangs but when he meets a red headed girl will he become the hero she knows he can be or stay the bad boy with a golden heart disclaimer I don't own adventure time and please R&R :3


hi my name is finn I am what some people call a bad boy just because of one reason I get into fights a lot now don't think bad about me I live up to motto wrong time wrong place I usually walk into a fight between the school gangs they annoy me I tell them to stop but they attack me and I beat the crap out of them and because of long history of fighting I have been sent to a school with a low fight rate low enough that they think it will calm me down today is my first day of school lets start on that very mourning

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock I call it bemo #10 because I broke the last nine I slowly raise my head to look at bemo I slammed my fist on the off button I went to go take shower and put on my blue shirt and white cargo shorts then my brother jake kicked open the door " you ready yet man "

" yes just need to put on my hat and necklace and why cant you open the door without kicking it"

" because kicking is awesome and I have your necklace right here" he held up a demon blood sword necklace he tossed it to me I caught put on then my white bear hat I went out the door with jake and I tried to open the door to his black ford but it was locked I turned to him he had a half ass smile on he handed my green backpack up to me he moved his orange bangs from his eyes to see my face I walk up and snatched it from him my blond hair covering my eyes for one second that was long enough for him to land a punch to my gut " remember finn always say thank you" he walk passed me and got into the car I followed close behind him it was a quiet ride to school till he said " finn im not a senior anymore I have a full time job so I cant protect you anymore" " jake im ok you know I kick ass man"

" but I cant always bandage your wound please finn play nice"

" its there choice not mine "

" I know just help them make the right choice "

" whatever " we arrive at school and I got out of the car as I walk to the door everyone look at me and started to whisper I didn't care but I was stopped by a girl with black hair she smirked " so your the new kid" I walk past her with out even looking back I open the door but she ran up to me " hey wait im talking to you" once again ignore her and went to the office but she followed me I didn't care the lady at the front desk smiled " you must be finn wolf hi im mrs Nye heres your schedule oh maricline can you do me a favor " the girl behind me spoke " whatever you need ma'am "

" thanks can you take finn to his first he has the same class as you" she nodded then motion for me to follow her we walk in slience I wasn't one for talking put of course she wanted find out more about me " so your names finn cool name "

" thanks I like your name to " I mumble

" so it talks "

" funny I don't like to talk to people "

" then how do you make friends"

" I don't have any"

" really! ill be your friend"

" ok thanks"

" you are cold"

" I don't care if im cold and whats my first class"

" creative writing its like study hall "

" co-" I was cut off by a girl running into me she drop her books, she mumbled sorry and started to pick them up till marcline kicked one of her books away from her " watch where your going flame " the girl was scared out of her mind she had red hair and a orange dress I liked it, it remind me of a fire " hey marcline you go to class ill be there in sec " she shrugged her shoulders and walk away I turned to the girl named flame she was picking up her stuff I help by picking up the last book. I handed it to her " thank you but why would help me " I was puzzled by this question

" im a nice guy i always help people "

" thank you but if you don't want get hurt don't hang around me im this schools punching bag " my blood was boiling at what she just said but she remind me of how i was in the beganing and i know what she needs to cheer her up

" hey flame can i ask you something "

" what is it"

" will you be my friend and my name is finn wolf" she looked like she was going to cry

" of course i will thank you your my first every friend " she skipped away i smiled and walk to class marcline told room 209 here it his i open the door marcline saw me and run up to me " finn there are some friends i want you to meet " she took my hand and lead me to a group of students i guess for the first time in my life im going to be popular god this is going to be hell 


End file.
